futurefandomcom-20200229-history
November Horror (Donald King Timeline)
November Horror was a series of terrorist attacks which occurred on November 1, 2061, in Washington, DC, New York, Chicago, and outer space. Although allegedly perpetrated by the radical environmentalist group "Army of Terra" based in West Africa, and planned by Guinean president Lansana Toure, the 2067 Leak of Federal Government Documents demonstrated that the attacks were executed by the Donald King administration. The event ultimately served as a catalyst for the War on Ecocentrism, culminating in the Guinea War. =Overview= The attacks of November Horror were the bloodiest mass murder the United States had yet seen. Multiple offensives against civilian and military targets were launched on November 1. In the early morning, several elite politicians, including speaker of the House Greg Pierson and the entire Supreme Court, were assassinated in gunman and bombing attacks. After the world's attention was focused on the events in Washington, DC, American military drones were hijacked remotely by computer hackers, and used to fire missile strikes against various targets in the Capital, including schools, commercial centers, museums, government buildings, hospitals, and the Washington Monument. These aerial offensives lasted some three hours, allowing the attackers to simultaneously launch computer attacks on the control systems of electrical substations across New York, causing over two-thirds of the state to lose power. In the chaos, a small Colombian military supply vessel carrying nearly a hundred tons of conventional explosive, docked at the New York harbor, was physically hijacked by alleged terrorists, and collided with a passenger cruise ship, causing the sinking of both vessels with much loss of life, as well as much destruction to the nearby port. At the same time, a cruise ship in Miami was partially sunk by explosives deployed in advance. Over the next few hours, hijacked "spaceliners" carrying dozens of wealthy and powerful individuals were hijacked and flown into America's symbolic orbital hotels, killing nearly five hundred and causing billions of dollars in damages. Finally, after the horrific day was seemingly concluded, computer hackers took control over the launch systems of conventional missile bases in the US, firing strikes on the Capitol building, the Pentagon, the White House, and NSA headquarters in Washington, DC, and Richmond, Virginia; the Infitech Complex (home of the rising technological corporation Infitech) in Chicago; and the Intercoast Banking Tower and International Airport in Los Angeles. All told, some 15,000 people lost their lives on that day. =Death Toll Count= Morning Assassination and Bombing Attack in Supreme Court: 21 dead Aerial Drone Attack in Washington, DC: 415 dead Electrical Power Attack in New York: 7 dead Ship Hijacking and Collision In NYC Port: 5025 dead Miami Cruise Ship Attack: 1053 dead Space Shuttle Hijackings and Orbital Hotel Attacks: 495 dead Pentagon Missile Strike: 515 dead Capital Missile Strike: 230 dead, including some 150 congressmen White House Strike: 125 dead NSA Headquarters Strike: 463 dead Infitech Complex Strike: 2045 dead Intercoast Banking Tower Strike: 3090 dead LA airport strike: 2450 dead =Timeline= 8:10 AM: Speaker of the House Greg Pierson is assassinated during a speech by an unidentified gunman. 9:25 AM: A bomb goes off in the Supreme Court, killing all nine justices and twenty aides. The president is immediately moved to a secure location. 9:45 AM: Officials at the Clinton Air Force Base outside Washington, DC report that computer hackers have hijacked the computer control systems of the flight deck, and launched a fleet of twenty-three attack drones. 9:50 AM - 2:39 PM : Drones attack a number of civilian targets throughout the city, including schools, apartment buildings, commercial centers, hospitals, and government centers, killing a total of over 800 people. Fifty congressmen are killed during an attack on the House at 10:20 AM. 2:50 PM: Officials at the Emerson Launch Base in Maryland report that hackers have taken over the computer launch systems, and have fired three conventional cruise missiles. 2:55 PM: Grand Oaks Residential Development is destroyed by missile in Washington, DC, killing about 1000. 2:56 PM: Infitech Office Tower is heavily damaged by missile, killing 700. 2:57 PM: The Pentagon building is heavily damaged by another cruise missile, killing 500. Category:Donald King Timeline